jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
El Blanco
El Blanco is a supporting character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a giant white squid that inhabitants the depths of the Never Sea. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History Long ago while sailing the vast Never Sea during a storm Captain Quixote's ship, the Santa María was attacked by a giant white squid known as, El Blanco. While Captain Quixote manages to defend himself from the vile beast from the deep, but in the process, he lost his prized golden shield to the squid who flees back into depths of the sea. Captain Quixote has vowed to never give up the chase to reclaim his family shield and besting El Blanco no matter how long it takes. Personality El Blanco is Captain Quixote's hated rival, who will do just about anything to keep Quixote chasing him. Due to his massive size and great strength, El Blanco is easily feared by most pirates who sail the Never Sea. However, by the end of the episode, it was revealed that El Blanco has grown a liking to the thrill of the chase between him and Captain Quixote. Much to the surprise of Quixote who felt the same way. Role in the series El Blanco first appeared in the episode of the "Captain Quixote". While Jake and his crew were enjoying riding there wave runner they come across El Blanco who slips beneath them only to get caught within Captain Quixote's net who brings them aboard his ship believing he had finally capture El Blanco. After realizing his mistake he soon frees the young pirates and introduce himself and explain his quest. Jake and his crew offer there help to Captain Quixote, who was happy to have the extra hands. While sailing the pirates later encounter El Blanco swimming through some rock bed in the middle of the sea. Jake suggests they find another way through but Captain Quixote loses himself in the hunt to capture the giant squid he risks his own safety, as well as Jake and his crews in the chase. Jake informs Quixote his actions were a little too hasty. Quixote apologizes to his young friends. Later Quixote accompanied by Jake and his forces come across El Blanco attacking the Jolly Roger as Captain Hook and his crew tries to take the golden shield for themselves. Seeing Hook and his men in danger Jake springs into action using Izzy's Pixie Dust he mange to distract El Blanco and allows Captain Quixote to reclaim his shield as El Blanco limbs become entangled. With his shield back in his possession, Captain Quixote soon releases El Blanco back into the sea, scolding the beast to never bother him again. As Captain Quixote hangs his shield back on his ship he felt empty his quest was over. Much to the surprise of himself and Jake and his crew he wasn't the only one sad as El Blanco returned whimpering. Izzy comment both of the captain and squid enjoyed the chase. Unknown to Captain Quixote at the time Captain Hook sneaks aboard Quixote's ship in a last attempt to steal the shield but stumbles on the painting on the floor causing Hook and the shield to fall overboard only to captured by El Blanco once more as Hook and Mr. Smee flee back to the Jolly Roger. El Blanco joyously waves the shield prompting Captain Quixote to chase him and Quixote taunts the squid that he'll follow him to ends of the Never Sea once more to reclaim his shield. Captain Quixote thanks Jake and his crew for their help before leaving to peruse El Blanco once more. Episode Appearances Gallery Hook-Captain Quixote.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote01.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote02.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote03.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote04.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote05.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote06.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote07.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote08.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote09.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote10.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote11.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote12.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote13.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote14.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote15.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote16.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote17.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote18.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote19.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote20.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote21.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote22.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote23.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote24.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote25.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote26.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote27.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote28.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote29.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote30.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote31.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote24.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote32.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote33.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote25.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote34.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote35.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote36.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote37.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote38.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote39.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote40.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote41.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote42.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote44.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote43.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote45.jpg Skully&Pepino-Captain Quixote02.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote41.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote42.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote43.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote44.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote45.jpg Captain Quixote-Captain Quixote46.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote46.jpg Hook-Captain Quixote15.jpg Hook-Captain Quixote08.jpg Trivia *Captain Quixote and El Blanco relationship is loosely based upon Captain Ahab and Moby Dick. *El Blanco is Spanish for The White One. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Cephalopods Category:Silent characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Adults